


Непримиримая вражда

by Heldentod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Написано по фразе "О тихой, но непримиримой вражде она знала всё".





	Непримиримая вражда

О тихой, но непримиримой вражде Наташа знала всё.  
Сначала хотела быть лучшей в классе. Потом — лучшей в Красной Комнате. В отличие от многих, сама согласилась на эту операцию, потому что та обещала избавление от последней, казалось на тот момент, постыдной женской слабости. Будь проклят юношеский максимализм.

Сыворотку она уже не выбирала, потому что знала, что годы спустя она пожалеет об этом.

Годы прошли. За спиной были КГБ, Щ.И.Т. и Заковия. Наташа жила в другом времени, в другой точке планеты, другим вокруг было всё. В том числе и команда.  
Вражду можно было разменять на соперничество, соперничество — свести к дружеской шутке между товарищами по оружию. Только вот почему-то не хотелось.

Они долго смотрели немного свысока: милые мои, поломанные мальчики, что вы знаете о настоящей боли? Я старше каждого из вас, я видела столько крови, что вам и не снилось.  
Застрявший в своих сороковых Капитан, порядочный семьянин Бартон (что ты вообще забыл среди нас), пижон и наглец Старк.  
Как на равную на неё смотрел только Тор. Просто в Асгарде никто не проводил границ между мужчинами и женщинами, особенно на поле боя.  
Беннер тоже смотрел иначе. Потому что... она не хотела об этом думать.

Был ещё один, из Красной комнаты. Самый строгий и непреклонный наставник, самый надёжный партнёр. Она пронесла сквозь годы брошенную им во время одного из заданий фразу: “Что бы ты ни делала, Наташа, ты должна делать это в два раза лучше, чтобы быть хотя бы наполовину так же хороша”.

Солдат обучил её всему, всегда был рядом, а потом исчез. Наташа ненавидела его за это, потому что не любила оставаться в долгу. 

Вторым долгом лёг на её душу оставленный несколько лет назад шрам. Она была уверена, что Солдат вспомнил, иначе быть не могло. Вспомнил, но не объявился. А если бы объявился — придушила бы. За то, что оставил её. Только вот когда предоставилась возможность придушить, она сама дала ему уйти.

Они встретились полгода спустя, там же, где и всегда тайком встречались после заданий. Вокруг изменилось всё — страна, город, их жизни, они сами.

"Только место встречи изменить нельзя, Наташа".

Наташа засмеялась и сделала глоток холодного пива. О тихой, но непримиримой вражде она знала всё. Может быть, пришло время наконец начать забывать.


End file.
